When the Heart Leads Home
by hot4booth
Summary: Based on the episode when Will and Sonny told each other "I love you," this story steers their love story into a slightly new direction and adds details we would never see on television. It begins when Will frees Sonny from his apron.
1. I Love You

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to NBC, Corday Productions & Days of Our Lives.

**When the Heart Leads Home**

_Based on the episode when Will and Sonny told each other "_I love you_," this story steers their love story into a slightly new direction and adds details we would never see on television. It begins when Will frees Sonny from his apron._

**Chapter 1 – I Love You**

As soon as Will untied Sonny's apron at the coffee house, Sonny couldn't concentrate on anything but him. He told himself that the break from work was warranted. He was going to be useless if he did stay and he sure as hell wasn't having a quickie with his boyfriend in the storage room/office. There wasn't a lock on the door… yet.

As soon as Will had the apartment door shut, Sonny had his back against it and pressed his clothed erection against Will's. Both moaned into a quickly heated kiss. Sonny kissed his way to Will's ear and then bit and sucked on his earlobe.

"Clothes. Off. Now." Sonny said huskily.

There was nothing slow and romantic about it. They could return to that later. Now was all about need and satisfaction. And no one but each other was going to fulfill the need.

It wasn't too long later and the floor was littered with clothes and two sweaty men lay next to each other on the bed with smiles.

"Damn, that was good."

"Only good?" asked Will with mock surprise.

Sonny rolled over and half on top of him. "No, it was wonderful. I needed that." He kissed Will and sat up. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. No, I'm more than fine." He sat up also and pulled Sonny in for a longer and lazy kiss.

Sonny rested his forehead on Will's. "When you walk into the coffee house looking like you're going to fall apart at any minute, you're not fine."

Will looked over his nude body without shame. "I have all my parts."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "I'll let it go for now, but if you continue to look stressed, you have to talk to me."

Will lowered his eyes and sighed before looking back at Sonny. "I promise to try and relax. But I can't talk to you about this."

"Why not? Maybe I can help. I'm here for you. Always."

"Not this time," Will said softly and mournfully. "I promised I wouldn't."

"You promised who? Gabi?"

"Yeah. I wish I didn't have to. I don't like the way it feels," admitted Will.

"Come here." Sonny embraced Will in a tight hug. "I'm not going to make you go back on your word, but talk to her. Tell her that by me helping you means you can better help her." He pulled away but kept his arms around him. "I love you."

"So I've heard," Will responded with glistening eyes.

"You're dad."

Will nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you first."

"No," Will quickly said. "It doesn't bother me. It's amazing to know that." Will gave him his crooked shy smile Sonny loved. "I love you, too."

Sonny smiled but moved to stand up. "You don't have to say it because I did."

"I mean it. I kind of… I kind of thought it was too early…"

"You thought you would scare me off?"

Will nodded again.

"Will, I thought we promised we wouldn't keep our feelings to ourselves. We can tell each other anything. Pinky swear, remember?"

Will laughed. "I remember. Will grabbed his hands and tried to pull him back down to the bed.

"I can't. I can't stay away from work too long."

"You're not going to let me keep my promise and show you how much I love you?"

Sonny moaned. "Stop tempting me."

"So, I tempting?" Will asked with a devious grin.

"You had doubts?" asked Sonny as his eyes roamed Will's body. That time Will blushed.

Sonny reluctantly pulled away, retrieved Will's clothes and threw them at him. "Get dressed."


	2. What's best for Baby?

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to NBC, Corday Productions & Days of Our Lives.

**When the Heart Leads Home**

**Chapter 2: What's best for Baby?**

Walking into the coffee house, Will and Sonny saw Chad sitting in the corner looking drunk and nursing a cup of coffee.

"I thought you said things went great," whispered Sonny to Will.

"I may have exaggerated a bit," Will admitted as he rubbed one of his temples in frustration. "But it wasn't as bad as I'd expected."

"I think he's going to make up for it."

Will took a deep breath and sighed. "I hope he doesn't make a scene here. Bad for business."

"That's the least of my concerns right now."

"Well, it should be. I think I'll take off and let you deal with him."

"Gee thanks."

That brought a smile and Sonny returned it. Will kissed him and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck with him. Is it okay if I come by later?"

"Running away now and coming back when the smoke has cleared, huh? I see how things are," teased Sonny. He gave Will one more parting kiss and opened the door for him to leave.

Sonny looked back at Chad, took a breath and walked toward him. '_Might as well get this over with,_' thought Sonny.

**~oOo~**

Twenty minutes later, Will wished he'd stayed with Sonny and talked with Chad. Instead, he was at Gabi's being pressured not only by her but Nick as well.

"This is _my_ child."

"What kind of life can you give this baby?" asked Nick.

"Do not lecture me. You want me to believe that an ex-con…" He stopped mid-sentence as he realized he was being a hypocrite. Just because he wasn't the one convicted of shooting EJ didn't mean he didn't do it.

"Can I talk to you alone?" asked Will of Gabi. Nick slowly left the room but not before glaring at Will.

"I am not promising to keep quiet about this until I've talked to Sonny."

"But you'll lose him," Gabi reasoned.

"_I promise to try and relax. But I can't talk to you about this."_

"_Why not? Maybe I can help. I'm here for you. Always."_

"_I'm not going to make you go back on your word, but talk to her. Tell her that by me helping you means you can better help her. I love you."_

"I don't think I'll lose Sonny," Will said confidently.

"But you promised not to tell him," Gabi reminded him.

"_Will, I thought we promised we wouldn't keep our feelings to ourselves. We can tell each other anything. Pinky swear, remember?"_

"I said it wouldn't be forever, but that's what you're asking for now. I made a promise to the man I love not to keep secrets from him long before we knew about the baby. I will tell him when the timing is right and I'll decide when that is."

"You're telling him even though it could hurt you. What about me? You think Nick is going to stick around raising your baby?"

"Isn't that what he wants?" Will asked in a moment of confusion. "Oh, I get it. As long as it isn't known you were knocked up by a gay man. When did you become a bigot, Gabi?"

"I'm not, but Nick has his own views. And if he leaves me, we are stuck raising this baby together. Do you want that?"

"You're thinking of yourself, not our baby."

"What?" Gabi pretended to be outraged.

"I will tell Sonny. I will tell him in my own time. And then, and only then, will I decide how much responsibility I'm willing to hand over. Sonny and I will decide together."

"And you think he'll be okay with this? After you've been lying to him all these weeks?"

"It's been two days."

"That's not what I meant," Gabi said with growing frustration and annoyance. Things were not going as smoothly as she assumed they would.

"Our mistake happened before Sonny and I started dating. I'm not expecting him to tell me about his past relationships and he hasn't asked me about mine. I didn't lie to him."

"You're willing to take that chance?" Gabi looked close to tears, but he wasn't going to let her manipulate him.

"Sonny and I love each other. Maybe you should question how strong the love is in your relationship," Will dared to say. "Is that what our son or daughter needs is a family founded on shaky ground?"

As soon as Nick heard Gabi crying, he walked back into the bedroom.

"I think you should leave," he said to Will.

Will looked at Gabi. "Please, think about what I said. Try and see things from my point of view."

Nick stopped him. "Wait a moment."

Will turned around at the door with anger that was growing inside of him.

"What's your motivation?"

"My motivation?" he asked in disbelief.

"You never planned on having kids."

"Excuse me?"

"You're gay," Nick said with obvious disgust that infuriated Will.

"That doesn't mean I don't want kids." Will didn't give Nick or Gabi a chance to respond. He left and practically slammed the door shut.

Will wished he had someone to talk to. Grandma Marlena had her own problems that he assumed had to do with EJ's sister returning to town. He wasn't going to add anymore stress to her life. He wished he could talk to Sonny. He was his best friend. His lover. The other half of his heart.

It was time to talk to Sonny.


	3. The Little Couch

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to NBC, Corday Productions & Days of Our Lives.

**When the Heart Leads Home**

**Chapter 3: The Little Couch**

"How did things go with Chad?" asked Will after the last of the patrons left the coffee house.

"He really seems to have it in for Gabi. It doesn't make sense and he won't tell me why. Do you have any theories?"

"No," said Will. "I have no idea."

"So if it's not Chad…"

"Gabi is freaking out because she's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Sonny asked in surprise. "How did Nick take it?"

Will began contemplating an answer.

"Wait. Does Nick know?"

"He does now."

"Is that what Gabi came to talk to you about yesterday?"

Will simply nodded.

Sonny pointed to the little couch and told him he'd pour them some cups of Joe… straight just like he liked it.

Will remembered another time when they were talking on that very couch; the night he told Sonny he was gay.

_Yeah, but the marriage and settling down part…_

_Yeah, but you can still have that. You know that. It might not be the Christmas card your dad had in mind. But who's to say you're not going to find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. Someone that you love and they love you back._

_I can't even picture that._

_I'm not sure I can picture it either. But it happens; trust me._

Then he thought about a conversation they'd had a few weeks earlier.

_What were you afraid of the most?_

_Believe it or not, I was afraid I wasn't going to live the life I'd seen for myself. I wanted a wife, kids, the four bedroom house, the white picket fence… and it just scared me to think I might not have that. _

_Yeah, that would freak me out, too._

_But the worst part was not having anyone to talk to. And I had all this stuff going on inside my head…_

"Is she scared?" Sonny asked; interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"I think she's more afraid of losing Nick than anything."

"So you helped her? Helped her talk to Nick about it?"

"I'm not sure how much I helped."

"You're a great friend, Will. I'm sure you did what you could."

"That's questionable." He dropped his head into the palms of his hands. "Thank God she didn't go through with it," Will mumbled.

A thought dawned on Sonny. "The money, was that for…?"

"I'm sorry," the apology rushed out of Will.

"You don't have to say you're sorry. The Will I know would've let her decide for herself."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not sorry." He took a deep breath. "I've had a lot of apologizing to do today."

"What do you mean?"

"While Gabi was back with the doctor, my mom and Rafe showed up."

"How did they…?"

"I don't know. But Rafe was yelling at the receptionist and then he was yelling at me. Then she came out crying and we thought… But she didn't. Then Nick showed up."

"How did he…?"

"I don't know! The only other people who knew she was even pregnant were the doctor and my mom."

"Wait, your mom knew?"

"Yeah, I guess she was with her at the hospital after she fainted at the pub. But that still doesn't explain how she knew where we were."

"Wow! Now I understand why you looked so stressed out today."

Sonny took his cup and laid both of them down on the nearest table so that he could hold Will in his arms with Will's back resting against his stomach. As soon as he did, he could feel the stress start to leave his body. Sonny kissed the top of his head and started running his fingers through his short hair. He really loved it when Will played with his hair like that. No one before him had ever done that.

"Sonny?"

"Hmm?"

"How would you feel if you were Nick?"

Sonny laughed. "I've never had to wonder."

"You once said that what you were most afraid of before coming out that was you would never have a wife and family. It doesn't scare you anymore?"

"Why would I want a wife when I have you?"

Will smiled. "But what about the family part?"

"Well, I would still like to have a family. Being gay doesn't mean you can't. More and more gay couples are raising families. Obviously, it won't happen the traditional way."

That made Will laugh a bit.

"But if it's meant to be, then yeah, it would be great."

Will started playing with Sonny's fingers that were lying up against his middle. "Would you want a boy or a girl?"

"Both."

"Both? Really?" he asked as he leaned to the side to look Sonny in the eyes. "Two. And how would we know how to raise a girl?"

Sonny let it go that he just caught Will assuming they would raise kids together. "Are you kidding me? You have two sisters. Two sisters I'm guessing you have spent a lot of time raising along with your mom."

"Well…"

He tickled Will on the stomach. He loved to hear him laugh. As far as he was concerned, he didn't do it enough.

"You'll make a great dad some day, Will."

"Maybe." He sighed.

"Fine, be that way. Hopefully, I'll get the chance to tell you '_I told you so_.'"

Will reached for Sonny's chin and guided him down for a lingering kiss. "I'm yours for as long as you'll have me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Their kisses grew in intensity until they were both breathing heavily laying side by side and hands were roaming over clothed skin.

"Should we take this to my place?"

"Don't want to wait that long."

Sonny moaned into another kiss that was growing in anticipation.

"Let's make sure this place is locked up."

Will reluctantly stood up. "I'll turn off some of these lights."

**To be continued...**


End file.
